


Good Boy

by smithandrogers



Series: The Marshal of Hope County [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, F/M, Honestly at this point Elaine is the worst interrogator ever, Jacob is on a leash and he kinda likes it, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Master/Pet, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, submissive Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: Jacob finally learns to heel, sit and be a good boy.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Marshal of Hope County [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926883
Kudos: 14





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> No shame, only sub!Jacob smut. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!

“We’re going to try something a little bit different this time.”

Beneath his blindfold, Jacob rolled his eyes. “You can ask as nicely as you want, Marshal, but I’m not going to tell you what you want to hear.”

Her chuckle set him on edge. Then there was the click of her boots against the ground and a shift of air, and then her voice in his ear. “But what if I don’t ask nicely?”

He had to ignore it. He had to ignore the way her words sent a twinge down his spine; had to swallow the lump it put in his throat; ignore the heat that coiled in his stomach and that spread down his neck as he felt her breath on his cheek. “You can try whatever you want.” He growled back at her.

He was doing his best, and though he couldn’t see her face, he had a feeling she wasn’t convinced. Here, vulnerable and at her mercy, he felt like she could see right through him; like she could read every thought and every twitch he made. She knew exactly what she did to him.

Jacob turned his head at the sound of clinking metal. “Maybe,” she purred, her voice swirling around his head as she circled around him, “I need to be using a sterner hand.”

Suddenly her weight was on his lap. He tensed, pulling against his restraints. Her hands grazed against his neck. “Sit still. No squirming.”

Her voice had lost its usual charm; her words were sharp and direct. He stiffened almost instinctively. Obedience of a command was so engrained in him… he didn’t have time to scold himself or cover up his embarrassment with a chiding remark. He felt the sensation of cool leather at his throat; heard the clink of a buckle. It cinched against his neck, applying a steady pressure. “How does that feel?” she asked.

He tried to think of something; tried to conjure up words. Had she just collared him? His stomach clenched. A collar? A sterner hand and… He felt a tug at the collar. “Is it too tight?” she demanded.

“No.” He croaked, the answer coming out of him automatically.

No. It felt… well he’d gotten hard when she tugged on it, so there was no doubt she knew how he felt. He was surprised at how good it felt; at how the leather made his skin tingle; at how the way her tone had shifted made him squirm. “Good.”

He felt the restraints on his wrists fall away. Immediately, his hands went to her waist, to push her off, to pull away… but all thought of escape evaporated as he felt bare skin beneath his hands. She tugged at the collar again. “Did I say you could do that?”

His hands went back to the arms of his chair. He gripped them as he tried to wrap his head around it. She… was she naked? His fingers itched. He wanted rip off the cloth that covered his eyes he wanted to see… another tug, but softer, more directional. She wanted him to tilt his head back. And so he did. She hummed, pleased, and he heard another click and a clink. He felt something fall against his chest and a light weight pull against the front of the collar. A leash? “I am going to tell you want I want.” She said, slowly grinding her hips against him, “And you…” she pulled gently, applying pressure against his neck, “Will obey.”

No matter how much he secretly loved the thought of being under her control, no matter how much he wanted to shift and press into her movements, he couldn’t resist the chance to test her. “I’m not going to tell you anything.”

She jerked hard on the leash and the resulting pressure on his collar was sharp, pulling him forward. A hand gripped his chin roughly. “I’m not telling you about them.” He added, pushing just a little further…

Her grip softened slightly but the tension on the leash remained. “Why would I want to hear about your brothers,” she hummed, leaning in close, “When I have you?”

Her lips ghosted across his, and when he tried to lean in, to kiss her, she shifted her grip, the tension on the collar suddenly switching to hold him back. He didn’t have permission to do that yet. Jacob let out a frustrated sigh but obeyed, sitting back. She giggled softly and stood, still straddling his legs.

With her weight gone, he felt strangely cold; empty without her against him. “Undo your belt.”

He swallowed his anticipation and did as he was told, drop it onto the ground next to him. As much fun as testing her was, he was starting to think that obedience might get him a better reward. He was always pushing her. Maybe they could try something different for once. She tugged at the leash again and he stood.

It felt good to stretch his legs. And while standing gave him the illusion of freedom, he was still quite aware he was on her leash. And he was okay with it. Well, more than okay because he found himself anxious awaiting her next command. “Take off your shirt.”

And he did so. Slowly undoing each button before shrugging it off. He could feel her eyes on him, and he relished being the center of her attention. The leash went slack, falling against his now bare chest as she stepped up to lay her hands on his stomach. Her skin was warm, but his muscles still clenched at her touch. She stroked him for a minute, fingers tracing over his chest on stomach, before finally speaking. “Get on your knees.”

She accentuated the command with a downward tug of the leash. He did as he was told, quite sure he knew where this was going. She slung her leg over his shoulder, her boots scraping against his back. He tried to imagine what she looked like, wearing nothing but those boots, standing over him, eyebrow raised as she waited for him to do as he was told… Her fingers slipped into his hair and pulled his head towards her.

His nose brushed her skin and he began to kiss his way upwards until her fingers suddenly dug into his scalp. He kissed the spot, just at the apex of her thigh again and he heard her inhale sharply. So he kissed it again and again, licking and sucking slightly. Her heel dug into his back and her grip on the leash tightened. Hesitantly, he rested a hand on her other thigh, slowly moving it upward, waiting for correction. When she made no move to stop him, he started rub his thumb against her. She moaned and she pulled on the leash, pulling him closer to her. He replaced his thumb with his mouth, lick slow, rough circles against her clit and slipped a finger inside. He felt her muscles tighten and he groaned. He was straining against his pants now, so much it hurt. He doubled his effort, and slid in a second finger. She moaned again and he could feel her leg trembling against him.

Jacob smirked. He knew he was close. She would get impatient any second… There was a tug at the leash, pulling him back from her. “Pants. Off. Now.”

His ass hit the concrete floor and he didn’t even care about how cold it was as she sunk down onto his lap. Her grip on the leash was firm, pulling his head back so she could kiss at his jaw while her other hand was providing him with some much needed friction. She stroked him slowly… almost agonizingly so. “You are going to come until I say so.” She hissed in his ear, slowly lowering herself onto him.

He gripped her legs hard, resisting the urge to pull her down onto him. “Are going to be a good boy?” She whispered as she began to roll her hips, her voice shuddering a little, “And give me what I want?”

He felt her lean back and the leash slacken. His hand moved to find her breast as she rode him, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She moaned, gripping his shoulder and grinding harder against him. He shifted, rotating his hips to match her movements and pushing himself deeper inside her. Her breathing hitched and she pulled on the leash, bringing him closer to her. His mouth found her breast and he licked it. “Yes.” She demanded.

So he did as he was told, kissing and sucking at her nipple and biting it gently, relishing the hiss she let out every time his teeth grazed over the pert, sensitive skin. Her fingers were digging into his shoulder; her boots scraped at the ground as she worked to find more leverage. He heard her huff and whine, her legs squeezing hard against him. He felt muscles tighten around him and his mind began to fog, her pleasure driving his closer to the edge… She tugged hard, his head craning back and the collar biting into his neck, just painful enough to ruin the moment.

She cried out as she came. His fingers dug into her skin where he held her, fighting the urge to thrust against her: to fulfill his own needs. But then the leash fell slack and she was pulling him to her, their mouths crashing together. Even past her climax, she rode him, and just as he found himself nearing his own, she froze. He groaned, but obeyed, remaining still as well as she bit gently at his lips. “Not until I say so.” She reminded him.

But she wasn’t merciless. As soon as she had said it, she was already moving against him. She held him tight as he came, whispering praises and stroking his chest. “Good boy.” She purred as she unbuckled the collar.

He breathed deeply as it fell away, relishing the tender kisses she pressed to his throat, soothing the sore spots that had been left. “You get everything you want, Marshal?”

She chuckled and pulled away from him, standing. “For now.”

He heard her move away and he quickly lifted the blindfold from his eyes. He caught just a glimpse of her, smirking at him over her shoulder before all the lights went out. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Now, now. No peeking.”

His last glimpse of her was her silhouette framed in the doorway. “Til next time, Seed.”

The door closed, leaving him in darkness. He fell back against the floor, exhausted. “Fuck.”


End file.
